Screwing Around
by dambeavers
Summary: After Carol gets denied by Daryl, she goes for plan b. Plan b just so happens to have a fancy new beard. Inspired by Carol's "Wanna screw around?" comment in "Seed", Episode 1 of Season 3. Hershel/Carol. Rated M for mature content.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from The Walking Dead. I make no profit form this and this is purely a work of fiction. Enjoy!

Hershel Greene never thought he would have to worry about hiding an erection in his late sixties. Or during an invasion of walkers. But there he was, sitting in the middle of a prison field, with his hands covering a rather impressive tent in his slacks. The source of his arousal? Well, let's just say he never thought he'd get an erection from her. Carol. She had been looking at him all night, even though she thought Hershel hadn't noticed. The flirty laughs, the slight brushing of fingertips during water canteen exchanges...he was far too old and had experienced too many first dates to not see the signs. For some reason, Carol wanted him. And surprisingly, he wanted her.

The short-haired woman climbed down after Daryl, disappointed that he didn't take up her offer to screw around. Although she had halfway meant it as a joke, she still wanted to try and ask. After all, Daryl had been there for her after Sophia's turning. But since her attempt had failed, she decided to put into effect plan b. "Thanks for the food," said Daryl. Carol smiled and turned to go back to the camp. "Sure, just don't stay out here too late." Licking her lips, she sight her sights on plan b. "God, plan b is so much sexier with a beard," she said silently to herself.

"Daddy, I want to lay down," said Beth, leaning over to rest her head in her father's lap. Hershel looked at his daughter alarmed, shifting his hands to form a barrier between his daughter's head and the tool that gave birth to her. "Ah, not right now sweet pea, sorry. I have to go ahhh...to the bathroom," the veterenarian managed to get out. Beth sat back up abruptly, looking confused. "Hershel?" asked Glenn. "Just going to see a man about a dog. I'll be right back." He stood up, replacing his wrinkled hands with his shotgun. He set off for the nearest tree at a brisk pace. 'I'll just have to relieve myself' Hershel thought to himself. Before he could think twice, he stopped in his tracks and nearly did a double take. There, standing before him, was Carol. She was staring at him. With her blouse unbuttoned. And no bra. If he had been paying attention to anything but her, he may have heard the sound of his penis hitting the barrel of his shotgun.

Carol smiled in glorious victory. She could see his weary eyes raking over her chest, basking in her round, taunt breasts. His mouth hung open like an adolescant's would upon seeing his first pair of breasts. She brought a hand up and rubbed the tip of one of her nipples, moaning so softly Hershel could almost not hear it. She laughed seductively and nodded her head towards a brush of small trees a few meters away from the group's fire. She then turned on her heel and set off towards the brush, not even waiting to see the older man's response. Of course, Hershel was right behind her, creening his head back one last time to see if anyone saw the two of them go off together.

Not even a minute later, Carol took Hershel's face in both of her hands and captured his mouth in a hot, possessive kiss. Hershel felt her tongue swirling avidly over his thin lips, trying to pry them open. He opened his mouth and met her tongue with his, the two dueling with each other fiercely. The older man drew Carol closer, placing both of his sturdy arms around her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, tracing the inside of her mouth with his experienced muscle. Carol moaned around his tongue, feeling his cock press against her thigh.

"Hrrmphh...grrahh...Hmmpfh," was all the silver-haired man could mutter as Carol took control of the kiss, shoving her tongue and mouth against Hershel's. She drove her petite tongue into the farmer's mouth and smeared her lips against his as she took his larger hand in hers and placed it against her center. Even through the denim jeans, she could feel his warm hand rubbing her in all the right ways. She began to grind against him, sighing at the pleasure of both his hand and cock pressing against her. She slid her tongue out of his mouth slowly, enjoying the feeling of his scruffy beard against her chin. Tracing his lips after the kiss, she opened her eyes, a few thin saliva trails still connecting their lips together.

"Oh Gods, Carol...I haven't been with a woman since this all began," breathed Hershel, moving to kiss at her neck. Still rubbing her through her pants, he took her other hand from his neck and placed it on his length, groaning out loud as her hand immediately began stroking him through his slacks. He nipped at the skin right above her breasts, leaving a bit of a mark after he felt her squeeze him at his base. "Hmmm...time has been good to you, Hershel," said Carol suggestively, feeling at least six, perhaps seven inches in her small hand. Hershel brushed off Carol's shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he placed both hands at her chest, grasping her globes in his palms. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking the bud and sucking gently. She took his head in her hands, pressing his unshaven face closer to her, desperately trying to get more friction.

"Mmhhh..ahh, I can't take this anymore. I need you now," Carol said, bringing Hershel's face up to hers again, reconnecting their lips in a deep kiss. She quickly rid the older man of his white button-up shirt and trousers as Hershel managed to slid her pants down her slim waist despite Carol's tongue dragging itself across his thin lips, rotating from the upper one to the lower one. Carol loved the feeling of his snowy beard scratching against her face, disappointed that Ed never grew one. She broke their kiss and drew the two of them onto the ground, using their discarded clothes as a blanket. Hershel was awkwardly kneeling over Carol's petite form, her arms clasped around his neck. "Are you sure we should do this?" he asked, his cock at full mast in his underwear. "I don't want to have two babies on my hands." Carol chuckled, sliding her panties down her slender legs without hesitation. "Tubes have been tied for a long time, Mr. Greene," she said, brushing a foot against Hershel's manhood.

Hershel's cock jumped against her foot. He looked down at her naked form below him, and wondered how he never noticed such beauty during all the time they had spent in each other's company at the farm. He slid off the last remnants of his clothes and placed his hands on either side of Carol's head, leaning down to kiss her once more. Curling her short hair in his weathered hands, he kissed down her face, stopping to give attention to the needy buds on the way down. Carol turned her head back and forth, wriggling in pleasure as she took his white hair in her own hands, massaging his head. He replaced his tongue's actions with his hands, dragging his mouth down to her clit.

Carol arched against him as she felt his scruff brush against her lower lips. Hershel's warm tongue darted out and dragged itself along her entrance. Carol wrapped her legs around his head, forcing Hershel's tongue to slip inside of her. she felt him suck lightly, drawing her wet lips into his mouth. She moaned and sat up suddenly, releasing the old man's head from her trap. She leaned close to Hershel and placed her hands on his shoulders. Hershel sat back as the smaller woman placed herself on his lap, taking his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss. she could taste herself on his lips as she sucked lightly on his lower one before pushing him onto his back. The aged farmer grunted and shifted himself as Carol turned around and straddled his face, leaning over his cock. Hershel took his hands and placed them on her lower cheeks, spreading her apart. Carol grabbed his cock in response and dragged her tongue over the large, mushroom-shaped head. Hershel grunted against her core, her slick folds vibrating against his mouth. Carol circled her tongue around the old man's head, running down both sides before drawing her head back and releasing a long, thick strand of saliva fall onto his shaft. She gripped the base tightly and began pumping as her thin lips descended on the large erection. Hershel added a long digit into her center alongside his tongue, curling his finger and dragging it along her sensitive insides.

Carol moaned around his cock, making soft wimpers as she lathered his shaft with her wet tongue. After a short while, Carol began grinding her hips against Hershel's face. Taking the hint, Hershel withdrew his tongue from her folds and patted her on the ass. Carol drew her tongue up Hershel's cock one last time, releasing the glistening shaft. She then rotated herself so that she straddled Hershel's waist, grabbing the base of the older man's shaft and rubbing the wet head against her pussy. The mature woman sighed as she lowered herself onto him, her slick folds making the connection smooth. Hershel placed his hands on her waist, bringing her all the way down to sheath himself inside of her. "You're tight," he grunted huskily, thrusting against her. She moaned in agreement, swirling her hips and using her inner muscles to lightly squeeze the vet's cock every time she felt his sac slap against her pussy lips.

Carol began riding Hershel hard, placing her hands against his snow covered chest for support. Hershel began sweating, hoping nobody could hear Carol's moans. He hadn't felt this aroused in a long time, not since Annette had turned. He shoved those memories from his mind and sat up circling his arms around her and placed his mouth on her breasts, bathing each nipple with his tongue. Carol was on fire as she wrapped her legs around him, thrusting on top of his cock harder than before. She locked her arms around his neck, grasping at his back. The two older survivors moved together in unison, Hershel's cock brushing against Carol's spot with every thrust.

Feeling young again, Hershel released her nipple and shifted forward, Carol's legs tightening around his hips at the sudden movement. Hershel used his legs to spread her a bit wider as his length slipped out of her. Carol moaned at the loss of him inside of her. "I'm close, fill me again," she breathed. Hershel felt his cock spring up again as he grabbed it and placed the head back at her entrance. Carol, not waiting for the second round of foreplay, leaned up and brought Hershel's mouth to hers. Wrapping her legs tighter around him, she ushered his cock inside of her once more, relieved to feel his length pressed against her walls again.

The two seniors thrust against each other, Carol's slick sex tightening around Hershel's girth. Hershel grunted against her mouth as their tongues mimicked the actions going on below. Carol drew the older man's tongue into her mouth, sucking hard as she felt her core begin to tighten. She spasmed slightly as her orgasm hit her. Rocking against the vet, she rode it out, gasping for air against the older man's lips. Hershel felt her juices flow down his shaft, and he knew he was close as well. The older man jerked against her a few more times, sliding his tongue against hers as he spilt himself inside her, releasing quite a few hot jets of his seed against her walls. Carol moaned as she felt the warm essence fill her. She hugged Hershel tightly, giving him a few more kisses as his softening cock slipped from her center, the shaft glistening in the moonlight from their combined essence.

"Hershel, I don't know why, but I feel happier now than I have since before this began," said Carol. Hershel smiled and brushed against her face, moving from between her legs. "I wish we could lay here tonight together, but the others will get worried. Especially my girls." Carol closed her eyes and snuggled against him one last time. "Well, the good news is we may have some privacy once we move into the prison," said Carol. "Maybe we can have round two?" she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at her new lover. Hershel closed his eyes too, thinking that maybe an apocalypse of walkers may not be such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
